The invention is based on a fuel distributor as defined hereinafter. German Patent Document 37 30 571 A1 has already disclosed a fuel distributor for an internal combustion that supplies fuel to a plurality of fuel injection valves; it has as many through valve receiving openings as there are fuel injection valves, the fuel injection valves being insertable into these openings, and also has a supply line that is open toward the valve receiving openings.
When a hot engine equipped with this kind of fuel distributor is started, the formation of fuel vapor bubbles can cause problems in engine starting if fuel full of vapor bubbles is injected in the first few seconds after starting. The starting problems are due to the pronounced effective leaning down of the fuel-air mixture formed, which makes it unready to ignite.